Crow (Adam Hui)
Crow is one of the generals of Black Feather. He was recruited by Corvus at the age of 12 along with his sister Raven at the age of 11. Biography Crow was born in the Schnider Institute, a genetic research facility in 2063 for the Supersoldier Genome Project. As a result, he is a transgenic human with crow gene insertions and other genetic modifications for heightened abilities for military use. Raven was the female variant of the same project to analyse the effect of the genome with different sex chromosomes and was born a year later in 2064 when Crow was reported to be a success. Crow and Raven were raised by researchers and guardian officers at the Schnider Institute until the ages of 12 and 11 respectivley in 2075. During their time there, they were put through rigorous physical, physiological and mental testing and training which were intensive, torturous and quite scarring for kids of their age. Despite this, they were fed healthy meals and were given living quarters above the quality of the average citizen in Gunnedin. The siblings however were not permitted to leave the facility grounds and spent most of their childhood separated from each other. They mostly interacted with their guardian officers and with facility approved entertainment when they were not in training or testing. Crow was only first introduced to his “sister” Raven after proto-Black Feather attacked the facility and they were allowed to escape along with all the other transgenic subjects from the facility. Crow and Raven were introduced to Black Feather by Corvus and they joined. Since then, they were humanely trained by Corvus to become valuable members of Black Feather. The events of Black Feather occur when Crow is 21 years old in 2084 Personality and Traits Crow's phenotype expresses East Asian characteristics with messy black hair and black eyes. He is mostly seen wearing a shemagh and a coat and tends to present himself well as the second in command to Corvus. During Black Feather missions, he tends to be very serious and obedient to instruction to the point where he would be stubborn to his own adherence to the rules. Even when off-duty he would seem very tense and vigilant around The Nest. He is described by Jackdaw to be an "absolute suck up" to Corvus though he denies those claims declaring that he is only practising respect to superiors. Both him and Jackdaw are highly competitive as being equally matched generals of Black Feather. Crow is also extraordinarily intelligent but it is often stated that he does not employ his intelligence to think critically about the orders he is given and he often keeps his opinions to himself. Although he may seem distant and cold when conducting work related tasks, he knows to relax and be easygoing in the presence of company. He is rather defensive of Raven but he knows that she is capable of handling herself. Raven is also the only person he fully trusts to be loyal to him despite being quite close to the rest of his crew. She is the only person who he can voice his true opinions and feelings to though he often doesn't want to as to not compromise his integrity as a leader. He is also often insensitive to other people's emotions and tends to focus on facts and reality. Crow is great friends with Rook due to their similar interests and even considers him his brother and sort of looks up to him. As kids in Black Feather, they explored the Gunnedin slums together looking for scrap and weaponry. Despite his rivalry with Jackdaw, they still get along well with each other and work together excellently in a team though they were cold and testy with each other at first. They have conflicting worldviews but that does not stop them from being cooperative teammates. Trivia * Crow is a revival of my old twelvie story character, Crow, who is a human-crow hybrid * Hui (灰) means "grey" in Chinese * Adam's name was suggested by @midnight0013 on Instagram when I asked for names beginning with A * The fact that his name begins with A is a reference to the nucleic base adenine in DNA * Crow's MBTI type could be described as ISTJ Gallery Crow profile.jpeg Black_feather_crew.png Crow_fullbody.jpeg Crow_concept.jpeg Crow_rooftops.png Crow_headshots.jpeg Crow_and_raven_children_comparison.jpeg Category:Characters